Things Change
by Gigi gabriella14
Summary: After Edward left Bella went back to California. She's a witch , a Charmed One to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

After Edward left I went back to California. If your thinking 'what do you mean back to California' I'm really a witch. My real name is Piper. I'm a Charmed One along with my sister Phoebe and Paige. My older sister Prue died. Right now I'm sitting on the couch with my husband Leo and my three year old boy Wytt and my baby boy Chris. Leo was a whitelighter but when Wytt was born he had to give up his powers. I heard the door bell ring and yelled "Phoebe could you get that!" At that moment I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again. It was Carlile. "Piper, I could use your help!" Phoebe shouted. I got up with Chris in my arms and walked to the front door where I saw the whole Cullen clan. "Piper these are the Cullens. They were attacked by a demon." I saw Leo put Wytt on the couch and get up and walk over to me. He took Chris out of my arms just as Paige came downstairs. "Hello, I'm Piper and this is my husband Leo." I really hope that they don't recognize me or my voice. But at that moment all their topaz eyes were staring at me. Esme ran the couple feet to me and hugged me and started sobbing. She kept saying 'Bella' and 'we never meant to leave'. "Esme it's okay" I told Esme who was still sobbing on my shoulder. Carlile came up to me and asked "Bella is that really you?" I nodded and said "Yes, but its Piper now or I guess again." I looked and my eyes met with Edwards. I saw pain, sadness , and love. That couldn't be he left me and said he didn't love me.

Since it was already eight at night I needed to go put Wytt and Chris to bed. Just as I was about to go get Wytt off the couch I felt two tiny arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw my best friend , Alice. Alice let go of me and Rose came and gave me a hug and said that she never meant to be such a bitch to me. "Bella could I meet your kids" Rose asked sincerly. "Of course you can." I started walking to the couch when I was lifted up into a hug I only knew Emmett could give.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, well this is my three year old son Wyatt and this is Chris and he is one." I told them. "Can I hold Chris?" Rose asked me. "Sure." I told her. Leo had Chris in his arms so he handed him to Rose. "Bella, Can I hold Wyatt." Esme asked me. "Of course you can Esme." I told her. I picked up Wyatt off the couch and handed her Wyatt. "Look its late, do you guys want to help Leo and I put Chris and Wyatt to bed." "Oh, can I help you ?" Alice asked. "Sure you can." I told Alice. Esme handed Wyatt to me so and I gave Wyatt to Leo. I started walking up the stairs and Leo followed me and so did Rose and Alice.

…………………

I walked down the stairs with Leo's arm around me. Rose and Alice are trailing behind me. "Phoebe, Paige!" I called. They came out of the kitchen and we all looked at each other and said at the same time. "Okay, what did that demon look like." "Well it looked like Mike Newton." Emmett said. At that I burst out laughing. The love sick puppy Mike Newton is a demon. Well I should of guessed no human could ever be that annoying. Only demons.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I'm gonna try and update as much as I can. Thank you for reading this and for the reviews. It means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I guess I should've guessed that Mike was a demon I mean no human can be that annoying." I said aloud. "Phoebe, Paige when I went to Forks and I went to school Mike was a very annoying boy. He probably was getting g at me because he knew I was a Charmed One." Leo tightened his grip on me just a little bit. "I'm going to look in the Book of Shadows" I told Phoebe and Paige. "I'll come." Paige said. Leo, Paige, and I started up the stairs.

……………

Phoebe POV

"So how did you guys know Piper?" I asked the Cullens. "Well Edward and Bella fell in love and Edward left her because he didn't want her to be in danger." A little pixie like girl said. "Oh, but before we keep talking can I know your names?" I asked them. The father figure one said "I'm Carlile and this is my wife Esme, this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie, that's Alice and her husband Jasper , then that is Edward." Carlile pointed to everybody as he said their names. I looked at all of them and finally realized they are vampires.

I wonder how they knew to come to us. "If you don't mind me asking how did you know to come to us?" I asked them. Jasper said " Well, we went to the Volturi and they told us to come here." "Oh ,okay." I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's nothing in here about him." I told Paige and Leo. I flipped through the pages again and still nothing. "Ugh, this is so frustrating." I said. "Piper calm down, he's probably a lower level demon so just blow him up." Paige said.

I closed the book of shadows as I heard Wyatt scream and Chris crying. The three of us ran to their room and saw Mike holding Wyatt. "Oh, isn't just to bad you can't hurt me because I have little Wyatt." Mike said. We stood there frozen. "Why did you try to kill the Cullens?" I questioned the demonic Mike. "Well it's very simple you dated Edward and not me and now I'm going to have to kill Leo." he said simply. "So this goes back to high school?" I asked. He nodded.

I looked at Leo and he was focusing on Wyatt and Chris at the same time. I nodded at Wyatt and he looked at me and started pinching Mike. He kept pinching until Mike let go of him and Wyatt ran to Chris's crib. Leo ran over to them and mike looked he was about to kill Leo, Chris , and Wyatt. Then I blew up Mike and Wyatt ran over to me. Then I picked him up and he looked very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe POV

"Piper, Paige, Leo" I yelled. I could hear yelling but I didn't want to leave the Cullens unprotected. I looked up the stairs. "Mike almost killed Wyatt, Chris, and Leo." Piper said. I ran up and hugged her while she was still holding Wyatt. "He said he attacked the Cullens because I dated Edward not him." I told the Cullens.

"Look I'm going to bed." Piper told us. She and Leo walked up stairs with Wyatt and Chris. "Maybe you guys can come back tomorrow to see Piper." Paige said. They all said yes excitedly. I walked them to the door and told them goodnight.

I went up stairs and saw Piper and Leo asleep. I checked on Wyatt and Chris and they were both asleep and I saw Paige going into her room. I went to my room and got ready for bed and went to sleep wondering why Piper never told us about the Cullens.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with Leo's arms around me. I got out of bed and put my clothes on for the day. I put my hair up and walked downstairs. Phoebe was there and she said "Good morning Piper we have some guest coming over soon." I nodded and got a cup of coffee.

After drinking half of my coffee I went upstairs to get Chris and Wyatt. I went to their room and saw Leo holding Chris. I went over to Leo and gave him a kiss. I walked over to the sleeping Wyatt and woke him up. Leo and I walked downstairs to feed them.. I took them to over and sat down while they sat on the floor and played with their toys. Leo came in a minute or two later with their food. Leo and I were feeding the boys while they played with their toys.

Paige POV

I went downstairs and saw Piper and Leo feeding Chris and Wyatt as the boys played with their toys. I went over and sat on the floor and played with the boys. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

Phoebe POV

I went to the door and opened it and expected the Cullens but saw something totally different.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe POV

I saw a man in black holding a gun to dads head. I yelled for Piper and Paige and they came running to me. I said "Well he must be a dark lighter and so I stepped out of the way and let Paige take charge.

……..

The doorbell rang again and Paige went to get it. I heard the Cullens voices and I saw Piper freeze.

Piper POV

"Phoebe why are they here?" I said. She just replied "you need more friends that aren't family." I ran to door and saw dad exiting as the Cullens entered. "So Phebes, How did the Cullens know to get to us?"I questioned. "Oh they went to the Volturi." She said matter-a-factly. I went over to the couch and sat down with Leo,Wyatt and Chris. Leo wrapped his arm around me and Chris crawled on my lap. I smiled and thought about how I had a perfect family.

That's when I heard Edwards voice yell "because I love her and always will." I froze as Leo tightened his arm around my waist.


End file.
